1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washer, and more particularly to an apparatus for and a method of determining the quality of clothes to be washed in a washer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional apparatus for determining the quality of clothes to be washed in a washer, a clothes quality signal is sensed, which is generated according to the quantity of clothes to be washed and a degree that a washing tub of the washer is inclined toward one side. The sensed clothes quality signal is compared with a reference signal through a comparator, for determining whether it is higher or lower than the reference signal. Based on the result of the comparison, the quality of clothes to be washed is determined.
However, such a conventional apparatus can not determine correct quality of clothes to be washed, because the clothes include cloths of various properties. In this apparatus, the quality of clothes is roughly determined as one of a soft quality and a stiff quality. As the washer is controlled according to a signal indicative of such a roughly sensed clothes quality, it is impossible to eliminate completely a damage of clothes during washing.